Superman and Shego New World's Finest
by BlueBeam
Summary: Lex Luthor team up with Dr Drakken to take over the world and form a team of villains to deafeat our heroes. Shego and Superman must stop the villains before it's too late but Dr Drakken hides a secret sinister evil plan to take over the world. Guest appearance Ghostbusters,Jaine Melnitz and Slimer (Real Ghostbusters).
1. Chapter 1

Metropolis Lexcorp

"I'm fed up being defeated by Superman again and again"

then Lex saw a man in dark blue lab coat and light creamy blue face and black hair Lex saw Dr Drakken stepping out of the shadows

" heard you need help"

"how freckling heck are you"

"I Dr Drakken arch nemesis of Team Possible and you are Lex Luthor enemy of Man of Steel called Superman"

"I don't need your help blue faced freak"

" Lex you amuse me I stole Kryptonite from Star Labs and we could use it to take down Superman and Team Possible ohhi think we will trap Team Possible in a force field plus"

"Plus what are you planning to take over the world"

"Yes we need to distract the heroes by having Superman villains and Team Possible villains distracting them and we could carry on with our evil plans and NO ONE WILL STOP US NOT EVEN SUPERMAN,TEAM POSSIBLE AND JLA CAN STOP US HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Drakken I love the idea with Superman and Team Possible with their hands full no one will stop us"

So the villains shook each other's hands with agreement

* * *

Middleton

Shego and Kim Possible were with Ron Stoppable eating Bruneo Nachos Ron and Rufus had what they always had Cheesey Nachos Kim and Shego had Salad

"Middleton Crime rate has gone down for the last 2 weeks with no sign of Dr Drakken" cried Kim

"I hate it peace and quiet I miss fighting Supervillains" said Shego

"No Evil come on I don't know KP and Shego I think Team Possible is over for us" said Ron

"Ron Team Possible will never be disbanded if Dr Drakken or other villains were to show their faces and take over the world"

Just then they heard a crash and saw people running away screaming in fear as they ran outside so see what is happening but they saw a green and purple war machine and a hovercraft that were Lex Luthor and Dr Drakken

"Greeting Team Possible I Dr Drakken have returned to take you hostage HAHAHAHAHA with the help from Lex Luthor" shouted Dr Drakken

"Thank you Drakken Team Possible your days are outnumbered" cried Lex

Shego,Kim and Ron leaped into action but then Ron was trapped in a cage bubble made by Lex Kim And Shego saw this Kim took on Drakken while Shego battle Lex Luthor

Kim Possible kicked Dr Drakken so hard in the face and stomach making his face and nose bleed so she then pinned him down on his hovercraft

"You won't defeat me again Kim Possible me and Lex have already won HAHA" shouted Drakken

"Nice try Drakken you will always lose and soon you will be behind prison walls for the rest of your life" cried Kim

"Oh really" smirked Drakken

Dr Drakken stun Kim Possible with a teaser and Kim Possible fell to the ground Dr Drakken then put her in a cage bubble

"Kimme and Ron Nooo you not going to get away with this" cried Shego

" HAHAHAHAHAHA you think you can stop us your domed I say doomed HAHAHAHAHAHA shouted Shego

Her hands glowed green and she angrily charged at Dr Drakken and Lex Luthor but Lex blasted her with a cannon Dr Drakken laughed at Shego

"Shego it's been nice fighting you all well this have to come to an end any last words" smirked sinisterly as he shot a bullet at Shego a hero in blue and red was scooped up Shego and saved her from being killed

Superman flew Shego to a rooftop near Bruneo Nachos

"Thanks for the save Superman how did you know you saved me"

"That's alright when I heard of Lex Luthor and that blue faced creep left Metropolis I had to track them down before they could kill Team Possible and I knew I had to come to Middleton to stop them when I heard you I flew straight to your location also you've could've been killed by that blue faced madman but I'm glad I was just in time he's going to pay for that so as Lex Luthor"

"I think without you I wouldn't be here but we got to save Kim Possible and Ron" said Shego

"We will save them for now you need medical attention because I can see a bleeding arm I do not want you ill so I'm taking you to Middleton General Hospital"

Superman took Shego to the Hospital to have her arm bandaged by Dr Ann Possible after Shego an her arm bandaged Superman brought Shego to Him and Lois Lane's flat

When Lois Lane opened the door she saw that Clark had rescued a friend Lois Lane understand Superman

"Thanks for letting me rest in your flat"

"That's alright at least you are a friend of Superman

"How old are you and Superman"

"Me and Superman/Clark Kent 28 are years old how about you"

"I'm 24 Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are 20 we are Team Possible we protect the world from Supervillains

after Shego and Lois had a chat Superman,Lois and Shego planned to rescue Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

* * *

 **Hope liked my story in the next chapter Superman and Shego will have to face their 10 of their villains so give me ideas of villains that the heroes will battle thank you hope you liked my story please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Superman and Shego found out that Lex and Dr Drakken have a group of villains that including Monkey Fist,Duff Killigam,Gill,Electronigue,The Mather,The Parasite,Metallo,Atomic Skull,Livewire and Toyman had come together to destroy Superman and Shego

"Man this is bad do you think we should call in the Justice League or Supergirl"

"We will if they are to strong for us to handle but we are not going to let that happen not on my watch"

"We need to rescue Kim Possible and Ron before they turn them into their slaves or Supervillains"

"I just heard with my super hearing that they are going to turn them into Supervillains to help them take over Metropolis and Middleton "

Just then Toyman and The Mather were walking out of Lexcorp suddenly they were ambushed by Superman and Shego

"Man of Steel you got a new girlfriend me and The Mather were send to pick up The Attitudinator but FIRST YOU WILL DIEE HAHAHAHAHAH"

Superman easily damaged Toyman acid toy gun and knocked him out Shego was fighting The Mather she was doging his numberarangs and kicked in in the face "You will not get away with this super zeroes" cried Toyman Superman then punched the lights out of him

"What shall we do with them now"

"I will call Stryker's Island about Toyman and a new prisoner The Mather so we are going to interrogate them"

As Superman and Shego left for Stryker's Island Lex saw what happen because he saw it in the window he snarled at them he knew they were just a setup but the challenge will begin

Lex turned back to warn the villains about Superman and Shego

* * *

Stryker's Island

Toyman and The Mather were being interrogated by Superman,Shego and Maggie Sawyer who was called by Superman

" Right why are you working for Lex Toyman and The Mather" stormed Superman

"Lex and Dr Draakken are planning to take over Metropoils and Middleton also destroy you and Shego" snarled Toyman

"THAT'S IT TOYMAN AND THE MATHER ANSWER ANOTHER QUESTION NOW OR YOU ARE GOING BACK TO YOUR CELL" shrieked Shego

"Shego calm down he's just trying to upset you" said Superman as he pulled her away so Shego doesn't start to tear them to shreads

"We need a plan to stop Lex,Dr Drakken and their gang of villains"said Shego

"Shego and Superman i just got a call that Atomic Skull and Monkey Fist have got Kim and Ron hostage i'm coming with you too while i put on my S.C.U uniform on to aid you in a fight also i'm going to get the S.C.U to meet us" said Maggie Sawyer

* * *

Metropolis

Atomic Skull and Monkey fist were causing chaos but only to be stopped by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable who somehow escaped from the Supervillains

"What the heck i fought we kidnapped you Team Possible"

"We escaped your deadly traps and you two are under arrest"

"We see about that Team Possible"

Atomic Skull fired his fiery atomic blat at Kim and Ron but they dodged his beams, as he was about to blast Kim a Green and red blast of energy that came from Superman and Shego

"Atomic skull surrender at once" called Superman

Atomic skull fired his radioactive blasts at the 2 heroes. Shego blasted her plasma fiery blasts at the villain

"you think your so strong how about i release my massive atomic radioactive bomb" shrieked Atomic Skull

Superman quickly froze Atomic Skull with his freeze breath while Shego defeated Monkey fist. Metropolis Specai crimes unit came arrested the villains. Before the heroes can hand over the villains Livewire and Electronigue ambushed the heroes. The Metropoils Special Crimes Unit tried to put them down.

"Superman I've been waiting to zap you for good" shouted Livewire

"Surrender now and let the S.C.U put you in the containment unit or we will have to bring you down" said Shego

Electronigue and Livewire didn't listen and charged towards Superman and Shego but was stopped by a surprise appearance of Supergirl

"Hi Superman did I miss anything and who are those heroes" said Supergirl

"Kara meet Shego,Kim and Ron they Team Possible" said Superman

Supergirl shacked hands with Shego,Kim and Ron with a welcome.

After the heroes shacked hands with Supergirl

Electronigue and Livewire were ready to attack them but suddenly it begun to rain hard it shocked the tow electric villains and they were then defeated.

"That was easy"said Shego

M.S.C.U put Electronigue and Livewire in containment and hauled 4 captured supervillains to Stryker's Island

* * *

Middleton Space Centre

The Parasite,Gill,Duff Killigam and Metallo sneaked into the Middleton Space Centre so they don't get caught while catching Superman and Shego attention. As the villains got what they wanted. Superman,Supergirl,Shego,Kim Possible and Ron were their to stop them

"Well Well well looks who's here to stop us villains attack HAAHAHA"mocked Metallo

"This ends now Metallo the only place you will be going is to Stryker's Island"said Superman

Metallo watched the fight Superman and Shego were attacking The Parasite. Ron and Kim battled Gill Moss. While Supergirl takes down Duff Killigam.

Supegirl your not going to stop my exploding golf balls2cried Duff Killigam The villain smacked the ball to Supergirl but she catched it and crusched the golf ball

"grrr i should've asked Lex to make me Kryptonite golf balls in the first place2creid Duff Killigam

"Well i just can defeat you in one piece" said Supergirl

Supergirl picked up the golf themed villain and punched him to the wall and then tied him up.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT AGAIN RON STOPPABLE"

"Try and stop me Gill Moss me and Kim are going to end your reign of terror"called Ron

Kim Possible kicked the slimy villain to the ground hard, allowing Ron to defeat him

"FIGHT BACK YOU PUSSY COWARDS OR YOUR GONNA GET A PUNISHMENT BY LEX YOU MORONS" Metallo shouted at the villains for not listening to him

"I'm gonna suck you dry Superman and Shego drain your powers so i can rule Metropolis with an iron fist"cried The Parasite

The Parasite was suddenly zapped by Shego powerful Green blast and Superman heat vision instead of knocking him down down he was absorbing it

"Shego the more power you use the more he's loose control of it"Superman told Shego

"Kryptonite i will take on Metallo throw the Kryptonite at the The Parasite then you stay a distance so you don't get harmed"said Shego

"Understood Shego and great plan" Superman went off to stop Parasite while Shego takes on Metallo.

"Metallo give up and surrender now"shouted Shego

"Try me and and stop me i can still blast Kryptonite beams from the my eyes and Kryptonite rock MWHAHAHAHAHA"

All the sudden Metallo was shot by Maggie Sawyer who was in her MSCU uniform and laser cannon Metallo turned round to see her pointing a gun at her. Shego jumped in the air to tackle him to the ground then allowing to grab the Kryptonite from his chest and thew it at The Parasite.

"Superman look out the Kryptonite is coming towards The Parasite"Shego alerting Superman

Superman quickly got out the way alowwing Shego to throw the Kryptonite at The Parasite. The Kryptonite was now draining the purple monster's powers. Superman came toards him knocking out The Parasite out cold, Kim Possible came with a tin scooping up Kryptonite into the container so that Superman does not get effected.

With The Parasite,Gill,Duff Killigam and Metallo defeated. The M.S.C.U came and arrested the villains then hauled them off to Stryker's Island.

The heroes left Middleton Space Cenrte to go to Lexcorp to stop DR Drakken and Lex Luthor from completing their world domination.

* * *

Lexcorp

"IDIOTS AGRRRRR EVERY SINGLE VILLAIN HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY SUPERMAN AND SHEGO. METALLO DID HE'S BEST BUT SUPERMAN AND HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS DEFEATED THEM"screamed Lex"

"Lex calm down while you been planning world domination i brought a friend who can help us!

"Darksied"

"No"

"I DR DRAKKEN THE MAD SCIENTIST I BROUGHT SAMHAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Who"

I brought him and released him from the containment unit in New York Ghostbusters HQ

"ARE YOU NUTS I THOUGHT THE JOKER WAS CRAZY BU YOU ARE MORE CRAZIER THAN THE JOKER AND DO YOU RELISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE THE UNSTOPPABLE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT SAMHAIN HE NEARLY TURNED THE WORLD INTO A INTERNAL NIGHT BEFORE"

"Thank you for your service Lex its been nice working for you"

"YOU TRAITOR WE WERE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD AND BE THE ONES WHO TOOK DOWN SUPERMAN AND SHEGO but nooo you HAVE TO RUIN IT I SHOULDVE NOT BROKEN YOU OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEE PREVENTED IF YOU LISTENED YOU DICK.

LEX AND DR Drakken surrender now " called Superman

"give yourself up"called Shego

Lex and Drakken turned to see the heroes standing in the doorway. Lex Luthor made a run for it"

"He's mad he just released Samhain"said Lex he ran out of his office but only to be stopped by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Lex surrendered to himself easily

"I'm Samhain creature of the Halloween"

"Halloween 4 months ago so yeah your going back when you came from"

"Never im going back it's nice to have a new adversary you too Superman and Shego would make fine servants"Samhain pointing at Superman and Shego

"There no way im going back to my villainy ways that's behind me now"said Shego

"How are we going to stop Samhain" said Supergirl

"SHEGO SAMHAAIN IS SCARRING ME"cried Ron

Shego threw a green plasma beams at the creature. Dr Drakken was smiling evily that his plan was according to his evil plans to take over the world.

"Shego and Superman you have failed to stop me and Samhain no one can't stop US NOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Just then Lexcorp was transformed into Samhain castle the heroes tried to fight Samhain.

"We can't do this alone we are gonna get help"

"WE DO NOT NEED HELP"

Superman pulled out his JLA Communicator to alert the Justice League

"SUPERMAN TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WE NEED BACK UP I REPEAT WE NEED BACKUP"

"AHAAAAAAAA" screamed Kim

"Princess " Shego ran to Kim

"You okay"

"No"

"Look Samhain has brought friends"

Their were Ghash,Boogieman,The Grendel,Victor the Happy Ghost and Watt

"Looks like we are gonna call the Ghostbusters, I take Boogieman and Victor, Supergirl take on Watt " called Superman

Ghash nearly smashed Shego but she escaped

"Shego this Maggie Sawyer do you need my help"

" This is not the time get the Justice League ASAP"

"They are on there way and the Ghostbusters have just arrived as well"

"Thanks"

Outside Samhain was on top of Lexcorp gloating about world domination.

"Now the time is here the beginning of an eternal night nothing can't stop me this time Superman,Shego and the Real Ghostbusters can not stop me this time" Samhain spoke with glee

Superman had easily taken down the Boogieman and Victor,and tied them up for the Ghostbusters to capture. Kim Possible took down Ghash. Dr Drakken on the other hand was building a doomsday device.

"I will give Samhain this doomsday device that will destroy all life on earth and only Samhain can can rule the world with an iron fist.

Just then Shego caught Drakken in the lab working on a next evil plan,when she saw him gloating about the end of the world scheme

"This ends now Dr D" said Shego calling to Drakken who was standing in the doorway

"Shego don't be upset I will make you my sidekick again abandon the goody two shoes Superman you don't need him"

"Superman is kind,caring helpful and he listens to me, He's my true friend to me he understands me and cares for me all you do is talk about evil, When I was your sidekick I was bored and grumpy. Superman makes my life better and i can reveal my true colours"

Drakken grabbed Shego by the arm

"Shego look after the Lawordian invasion I turned evil again why did you not go back being evil"

"Look Superman be here in a minute because he has super hearing and you are deaf like always"

"I see now your a Damsel in distress oh Superman help me help me"

Shego angrily slammed Drakken against the wall hard

"DONT YOU DARE MOCK ME IM NO DAMSEL IM A WARRIOR LIKE WONDER WOMAN YOUR JUST SAD AND CRAZY THATS WHY YOU WILL BE GOING TO ARKHAM ASYLUM"

Shego threw Drakken into the table and was knocked out cold. "Don't you ever call me that again or I will break you" She tied up the villain for the MSCU to pick him up

"Shego are you alright " said a man in blue and pink overall with Yellow hair and red glasses

"My name is Dr Egon Spengler me and the Ghostbusters are here to stop Samhain where is Superman any way" Egon asked Shego

"I'm right here" said Superman landed next to Shego

"We defeated the ghosts that escaped from The Containment Unit now we got to stop Samhain before he rules the world" said Superman

Kim Possible,Ron Stoppable and Supergirl joined them but then their was a little green Ghost came behind the Ghostbusters.

"Hello I'm Slimer" said Slimer cheerfully

"Awwwww he's so cute" Supergirl and Kim cooed

Kim and Supergirl cuddled Slimer, Ron shook hands with Slimer and Superman did the same.

"Superman can I have a autograph and you look a bit like Captain Steel well real "said Ray Stanz

Shego rolled her eyes in annoyance thinking how old are you.

Slimer shock Shego hands

"Yuck i've been slimed all well as least your friendly" ruffling Slimer playfully

"He likes you Shego Right lets go save the world" said Superman

Outside Samhain had brought some more ghosts to help him in his conquest but only to be hit by the Prroton streams Read and green beams by The Real Ghostbusters, and sky was turning apocalyptic doomsday sky. Then Samhain saw the heroes coming towards him to put an end to his schemes.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha FOOLISH HEROES YOU CANT STOP ME you are too late nothing cant stop me and my minions now and i am unstoppable"

Superman and Shego ran towards the creature to put the stop to him,Samhain defeated the heroes with the ghost demons. Samhain pulled out a Kryptonite and threw it at the Man of Steel,

"SUPERMAN HELP" Ray called

Shego wrestled the ghouls to save the Real Ghostbusters. Peter Venkman,Winston Zeddemore,Janine Melnitz and Slimer was fighting hard to stop the ghosts. All the sudden the Boogieman,The Grundel,Victor the happy ghost,Ghash and Watt appeared to escape. Dr Drakken was standing happily that his plans were going well.

"EGON SPENGLER IM GOING TO SCARE YOU TO DEATH" cried the Boogieman

"I'm not scared of you anymore remember i will put you away again"

Egon was charging towards the monster and tried fighting him

Peter,Winston,Janine,Slimer Supergirl,Ron and Kim were helpless when Ghash,The Grundel Watt and other ghosts were coming towards them.

Shego was brought down by the ghosts,she saw Superman weakened by Kryptonite, Real Ghostbusters,Kim,Ron and Supergirl helpless. Shego struggled to free herself from the ghosts clutches

"This is the end heroes you can't stop me I will end your misery HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Samhain shouted

"Its not gonna happen not on our watch" called Batman with Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,The Flash,Aquaman and Martian Manhunter who were standing towards the creature.

"We got your distress call soon as we did Superman" said Wonder Woman

"My little ones attack the Justice League" cried the creature

Green Lantern scooped up Ray Stanz and landed him on the surface, Batman dodged The Grundel and tied him up, He then scooped up the Kryptonite into the container.

Superman recovered from the Kryptonite then went to save Egon Spengler from the Boogieman and helped trap the monster,Victor the happy ghost was charging towards Man of Steel thankfully the ghost was zapped by Egon Spengler and trapped him.

"Thank you Egon"

"My pleasure"

Superman and Egon shook hands while worked together to defeat the two monsters.

Wonder Woman slayed the ghosts with her sword to save Shego.

"Wonder Woman thank you for saving my life"

"I know that's alright I'm glad you are still on the good side lets go save the world"

"You bet"

"Ghostbusters I got your Proton packs and spare traps"said The Flash telling the Ghostbusters.

"Thanks Flash" Winston called

"No probs"

Justice League,Ghostbusters and Team Possible defeated and trapped the entities into the traps. Samhain was fuming that he's plan is ruined.

"Drakken do something and I fought we were going to end the world. Samhain quickly flew into the sky

"Justice League and Ghostbusters you take care of the ghosts while Shego and I take on Samhain" Superman ordered the heroes

Superman held Shego hand to knock down Samhain, Shego had the trap attached to her belt. Superman swung Shego towrds the creature of the night.

"Hey pumpkin fart get taste of justice" Shego called out to the monster. Shego with her glowing green plasma fire and blasted Samhain onto the roof and Shego landed switfty on the roof,then Superman landed next to Shego.

"Give up Samhain your going back to the ecto containment unit where you belong"

"Never will be stopped by two heroes because I'm the UNSTOPPABLE CREATURE I WILL NEVER BE STOPPED BY SUPERHEROES.

"Oh Shut your fat mouth"

Back on Lexcorp which is turned into Samhain castle Dr Drakken was shaking in fear that the Superheroes were coming towrds him thankfuly Lex Luthor already turned himself in Dr Drakken was did not want to go any where but prison.

"Drew Lipsky we got unfinished business" said Egon Spengler cracking his knuckles.

"Egon Egon my first arch nemesis the one who was brilliant than me"

"You wanted to use science for evil while me,Peter and Ray used science for good"

"Always the show off,the good looks,a hero and loves Janine Melnitz WHY DOES THE HERO ALWAYS GET THE GIRL"whined Dr Drakken.

"Dont you dare talk dirt to Janine like that" Egon was angered what Drakken said to her

So he punched Drakken in the face knocking him out cold and then grabbed him by his collar

"Oh Egon my hero"

"If I ever hear you say horrible things about Janine and my family again I will break your back also make you pay the horrible deeds that you did"Egon said herocily and threw the villain to the ground hard.

"Whoah I never seen Egon like that before" said Winston

Egon and Janine walked towards each other

"Janine"

"Yes Egon"

"Would you like to go out on a date"

"Of course"

Egon and Janine embraced each other with a kiss, The heroes cheered them on.

Superman and Shego returned with a deafeated Samhain

"He's all yours Ghostbusters" Superman said to the Ghostbusters

The Ghostbusters zapped Samhain and quickly contained him in the trap.

Just then the storm apocalypse doomsday cloud started to die away, the Sunshine came out and two double rainbows appeared,Birds were flying so were the butterflies.

Kim came towrds Shego and Shego did the same.

"Shego"

"Yes Princess"

"I love you"

"love you too Kimme"

Shego and Kim kissed each other

"Kim I just want to say that I love you I want to be with you for the rest of my life"

"Of Course Shego I love you too"

Shego and Kim kissed embraced the kiss to each other.

"Superman"

"What's up Shego"

Shego hugged Superman and started to cry on Superman then he wrapped his arms round her.

"You're like the brother I always wanted you listen to me you care about me and showed me the way of Justice if it weren't for you I still wouldn't have friends and I be in Prison and my life would be nothing.

Superman got emotional,tears started to roll on his cheek Superman was smiling at her

"Shego you are like a sister to me as well and a sibling"

Lois Lane saw this,she cried in happiness

"Shego" Wonder Woman called to Shego

"Let me guess take me to prison"

"No far from it sister today Metropolis and the world owes you and Superman what you done today" said Wonder Woman

"Wonder Woman right if it weren't for Superman,Shego,Supergirl and Team Possible stopping Samhain and his minion also Dr Drakken. Lives would be lost and the world would've been destroyed if it weren't for Superman and Shego who today saved trillions of lives" said Egon

* * *

Afterwards the heroes got the ground with Dr Drakken in a green bubble created by Green Lantern. As they got to the ground the MSCU quickly with the help from Batman and Green Lantern got the straight jacket on Drakken and hauled him to the SCU truck ready to take him to Arkham. Lex was taken to a separate truck to take him to Stryker's Island.

"Well done Superman and Shego the world thanks you for saving the day and stopped Dr Drakken sinister plan to take over the world" said Maggie Sawyer

"It was our pleasure Drakken needed to be stopped but he's going to a nice cosy padded cell in Arkham Asylum in Gotham City.

As the Real Ghostbusters,Janine and Slimer were about to leave to go back to New York. Superman and Shego came towards them.

"Ghostbusters,Janine and Slimer thanks for the help" said Shego

"No probs we needed to recapture them and we tried to stop Drakken from freeing the ghosts" Ray said

"Good thing me and Shego stopped Samhain because he was about to escape but we did not let that happen" said Superman

"We should team up one day" said Janine

"Yeah" Slimer screamed happily

"You okay Superman" said Winston

"Bye Superheroes" Slimer waving to the heroes

"bye"said Superman and Shego

The Ecto 1 drove off back to New York City to put the traps into the Containment Unit.

Next the Justice League were about to return to the Watchtower.

"Superman you and Shego did a good job today you did" said Batman

"Thanks Batman"

"Shego I see you come along way from a Hero to Villain and to Hero again I'm glad that we have settled aside our differences now join the Justice League sister" Wonder Woman spoke to Shego.

Shego smiled at her formerly arch enemy now friend.

The Justice League went into the javelin to go back to the Watcxhtower.

Superman,Shego,Kim,Supergirl and Ron came to together to give each other a group hug . Supergirl then went back to Smallvile and Kim&Ron went into their Car.

"Looks like we are going our separate ways now until duty calls it's been nice teaming up with you Superman"

"Yeah how about You and Kim come round to me and Lois adpartment some time and catch up" Superman said to Shego

"Well bye Superman"

"See yah Team Possible"

Superman and Shego shook hands then got each other's calling card then they departed.

As Shego got into the car, Superman called saying.

"Call me Beep me if you wanna reach me" Superman shouted out to Shego and Team Possible while waving at them.

Shego and Team Possible drove away into the beautiful sunset Superman,Lois Lane and Maggie Sawyer waved at them.

"Well I better get going"said Maggie Sawyer as she went into her Police car and drove off back to the Metropolis Police Station.

"So what shall we do now as you and Shego had saved the world from the Ghost Apocalypse and freed the world from Samhain clutches"

"Let's go out get Pizza tonight"

"I would like that Superman let's do it"

Superman picked up Lois Lane bridal style and flew into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
